Guárdame el secreto
by elinin
Summary: Zure es un chico de apariencia normal que oculta un secreto incluso a sus más allegados, temeroso de las consecuencias que puede traerle su revelación. ¿Conseguirá encontrar la fuerza que necesita para confiar en las personas y llegar a ser el gran entrenador pokémon que ansía?


Era julio, pero esa mañana hacía tanto frío que el rocío de las hojas se había convertido en escarcha. Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a los habitantes del bosque, devolviendo la vida al lugar que la había perdido por la noche.

Una madre Kangaskhan observaba cerca del riachuelo los primeros pasos de su hijo. Sabía que aquella era la hora predilecta de los cazadores (o entrenadores como se hacían llamar ellos) para buscar nuevas presas que llevar a la arena de batalla. Aún recordaba la pérdida de su compañero a manos de un muchacho humano que no tendría más de trece años.

De pronto, se escuchó un sonido agudo y lastimero que asustó a su pequeño. Este tropezó y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Su madre se acercó a él para comprobar que no estuviera herido, pero sólo fue una contusión. Para calmarlo, lo tomó en brazos y lo introdujo en su marsupio.

El sollozo no paraba.

Kangaskhan, en cualquier otra situación, habría salido corriendo en dirección a su refugio. No era curiosa ni le gustaba meterse en problemas. Pero el ruido, que sonaba de forma intermitente, la atraía como la miel a los Venomoth.

Cerró los ojos e identificó el origen del alboroto en dirección sur, a unos cien pasos. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se introdujo en la maleza y halló algo que no esperaba.

Una mujer de cabellos azulados completamente despeinados yacía sobre la hierba en un charco rojo que manchaba sus ropas. Estaba cubierta con una manta de cintura hacia abajo, también teñida de escarlata. Sus ojos entreabiertos estaban clavados en ella, pero Kangaskhan estaba segura de que no la veían.

En sus brazos, y aún unido por el cordón umbilical, un recién nacido lloraba desconsoladamente. Parecía tener hambre, y su madre no había tenido tiempo de alimentarlo antes de morir. Era un minúsculo saco de grasa y piel enrojecida, con restos de sangre y un mechón de pelo zafiro por encima de su frente.

Kangaskhan no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, nunca había tenido un gran aprecio por la especie humana. Utilizaban al resto de criaturas para su comodidad o incluso su diversión. Por otro, aquel bebé le recordaba demasiado a su hijo, pidiendo comida y agitando los brazos con fuerza.

Sesgó con sus afiladas garras el trozo de carne que unía al niño con su madre y cortó un trozo de la tela con la que se había tapado la mujer antes de morir desangrada. Seguidamente, envolvió al bebé con ésta para calentarlo. Estaba helado.

Un rugido a su derecha la sobresaltó. Un grupo de cánidos negros con cuernos y cola puntiaguda habían detectado el olor a muerte y querían darse un manjar a su costa. Kangaskhan sabía lo peligroso que podía ser enfrentarse a ellos. Eran siete y ella sólo una, además de que cargaba con dos cachorros que podían resultar heridos. Por tanto, hizo lo único posible: correr esperando que el cadáver de la mujer los distrajera.

Incluso desde su cueva, y dando de mamar tanto a su niño como al humano, podía escuchar los aullidos de los Houndoom que discutían a viva voz sobre la división del alimento. 

Los años pasaron y Kangaskhan no podía estar más feliz. Su hijo biológico había crecido, ya era un adulto y se había ido de su hogar a formar una familia. Pese a ello, no estaba sola, ya que los humanos envejecían más lentamente que ellos y con cinco años su hijo adoptivo todavía era un niño.

Kangaskhan lo había llamado Zure; así era como los de su especie denominaban a los zafiros. Su cabello era del mismo color que la piedra preciosa, de un tono que nunca había visto en los especímenes humanos con los que se había cruzado.

El chico era tranquilo e inteligente. Solía socializar con un grupo de Raticates que vivían cerca, y se divertía pintando con pigmentos de su creación el interior de la cueva donde vivían. No era como aquellos pequeños que hacían luchar a sus compañeros hasta la extenuación, él convivía con los pokémon y era capaz de comunicarse con ellos.

No le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que no era como los demás. Él no podía participar en las batallas por diversión que sus amigos entablaban para comparar fuerzas. No lanzaba agua por la boca ni hacía temblar el suelo con un pensamiento.

— Mamá —le preguntó un día mientras se vestía con una túnica que su madre había fabricado con telas robadas a entrenadores—, ¿qué soy yo?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —había dicho Kangaskhan para evadir la verdad—. Tú eres Zure.

— Todos mis amigos... Toothie, Margo y Sven dicen que ellos son Raticate. Kiare puede volar y lanza un polvo que me da sueño. Dice que es un Butterfree. Yo no hago nada, soy débil.

— Cariño, todos somos diferentes...

— Pero mamá, Toothie dice que el otro día vio una cosa que se parecía a mí. No tenía pelo en la cara ni en los brazos y con ropas como yo para no tener frío. Y que metió a un Caterpie que andaba buscando comida en una bola. ¿Esa es mi habilidad? ¿Cómo puedo usarla?

Kangaskhan dio un puñetazo en la pared al escuchar esto, haciendo una brecha en el dibujo a medio colorear de Zure.

— Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Tú no eres como ellos. Puede que tengas el mismo origen, te parezcas físicamente, pero no eres así. Los humanos son despreciables, nos secuestran y nos fuerzan a pelear unos contra otros por su propia diversión; y se consideran ellos los ganadores de las batallas.

Zure se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de pasarse la mano por la cabeza y retorcerse un mechón.

— ¿Soy un "humano"? —repitió el niño con voz queda.

— Te he dicho que no eres como ellos.

— Mamá, odiar a toda una especie por lo que hacen unos pocos... ¿Está bien que ignore lo que soy? Si algún día encontrara un Raticate que sea malvado, eso no convierte a mis amigos en malos.

Kangaskhan suspiró. No conseguiría hacer razonar al pequeño, no al menos cuando se encontraba en la etapa de la curiosidad. Su otro hijo, Lyon, había estado cuestionándolo todo el año en el que Zure aprendió a caminar. Ya se le pasaría.

— Está bien, no hace falta que los odies. Simplemente no te acerques a ellos, no es bueno que te vean. Podrían intentar hacerte daño.

— Has dicho que sólo hacen pupa a los demás. Si soy como ellos, ¿por qué me van a atacar? —inquirió Zure, acercándose a la pared rota y acariciando la grieta.

— Cariño, ese es el problema. A lo mejor te pareces, pero tú no eres como ellos.

Zure no comprendió la última oración que su madre había pronunciado casi sin quererlo, más para ella misma que para él. No se atrevió a rebatirla, ya que sería enzarzarse en una discusión tonta y se quedaría sin bayas esa noche.

No la entendió hasta que tuvo contacto con un ser humano por primera vez.

Era de noche, y llovía. Su madre había ido en busca de algo de comer al río. Los Magikarp estaban asquerosos, pero ella no dejaba de insistir en lo importante que era una dieta con carne y verdura para los humanos (Zure siempre se deleitaba en esa palabra: humanos. Sentía que pertenecía a algo aunque no supiera muy bien a qué).

De pronto, una luz en dirección a su hogar lo cegó. Era un fulgor desconocido, no se parecía al fuego con el que iluminaban la cueva los días más fríos y oscuros; tampoco era el brillo suave de la luna en el firmamento. Era algo duro y blanco, casi doloroso. 

— ¿Eh? Chico, ¿estás bien?

Una voz extraña resonó y las palabras que ésta había pronunciado se repitieron por toda la cueva debido al eco.

Zure no se atrevió a responder. Estaba paralizado por el miedo. Intentó esconderse tras una de sus mantas y fingió que no había nadie.

— Chico, te he visto. No te voy a hacer ningún daño. Sal, por favor. —El timbre de la voz era suave, femenino, similar al de su madre pero a la vez había una gran diferencia de la que él no era consciente.

— ¿Qu-quién eres? —gritó atropelladamente.

— ¡No hay nada que temer! Me llamo Amartía. Ando un poco perdida y se me ha caído la tormenta encima. ¿Me dejas entrar?

El muchacho se asomó para ver qué clase de criatura lo esperaba allí. Ante él se alzaba una mujer de unos veinte años con el cabello rubio empapado dejando un reguero de agua a su paso. Sus ojos le recordaron al hierro oxidado con el que creaba el rojo para sus pinturas.

Zure la estudió con la mirada, completamente fascinado con encontrar a alguien tan parecido a él pero a la vez tan diferente. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban "humano"?

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el Persian?

— Yo... yo... —tartamudeó Zure—. ¿Eres humana?

Amartía sonrió ante las palabras de Zure, tomándolas como un halago. Tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja al encontrar un niño en una cueva en soledad, pero era improbable que fuera un señuelo de un asaltador con esa reacción tan inocente. Y si algo ocurría, tenía a sus pokémon junto a ella.

— De carne y hueso —rió Amartía—. ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?

— Mi mamá ha ido a por comida. Podemos esperarla juntos.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa más amplia y se sentó casi al final de la cueva, suponiendo que serían unos campistas. Aún así, no se atrevía a acercarse a Zure temiendo que el chico huyera de ella. Éste la observaba de lejos, intentando asimilar el hecho de que estaba en compañía de otra persona.

Kangaskhan, al llegar, vio la figura de Amartía y soltó el pescado que llevaba en las manos. Se puso completamente tensa al encontrar un humano en su hogar y santuario y se situó entre ella y Zure.

Amartía tuvo la misma reacción. La aparición de una enorme Kangaskhan que le rugía y se acercaba peligrosamente hizo que se llevara la mano al cinturón y sacara una esfera del tamaño de una canica. Seguidamente, la agrandó y pulsó el botón que tenía en el centro.

Un rayo de luz roja se estampó contra el suelo y en ese punto se materializó un topo algo más alto que Zure, de pelaje marrón rojizo con un gran cuerno plateado en la frente y garras con aspecto de cuchillas.

— ¡Eh, qué hacéis! —gritó Zure, saliendo de la conmoción que le había provocado esa escena—. ¡Mamá, no!

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu mamá es... este Kangaskhan? —preguntó Amartía, atónita.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mamá, díselo! ¡A ti no te gusta luchar!

— Zure, un pokémon no puede ser tu madre.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es la mejor mamá que se puede tener. —Se incorporó y se colocó junto a la pokémon, que lo protegió con su cuerpo—. No tienes derecho a hacerle daño. Y tampoco a llevar a amigos en los bolsillos. Yo pensaba que ese era el poder de los humanos, pero es algo malo y mi mamá dice que es de mal. ¿Verdad, mamá?

Kangaskhan no se atrevía a abrir la boca, a sabiendas de lo que aquello significaría para Zure. Él desconocía el pequeño detalle de que los humanos eran incapaces de comprender su lenguaje. El niño, al haber sido criado por un pokémon, servía como puente entre ambos mundos.

— ¿Tu mamá... dice? Zure, los pokémon no hablan. Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí solo. Tranquilo, esto acabará en un par de golpes y a tu mamá no le dolerá. Después iremos a la ciudad, te darás un buen baño caliente y habrá pasado todo.

Amartía hizo un gesto con la mano y el Excadrill se aproximó para utilizar cuchillada contra la Kangaskhan. Ésta recibió el impacto pero se mantuvo impasible, debido a su piel endurecida.

Por su parte, el niño quiso parar el ataque y se interpuso entre ambos, recibiendo un arañazo en el lateral de su rostro. La herida era superficial. Parecía más de lo que era por la sangre que brotaba de ella. Eso no evitó que la cicatriz quedase en su piel para siempre.

— ¡Excadrill, con más cuidado! Ataca sólo a la Kangaskhan.

— Ya lo sé —murmuró Excadrill, para sí mismo—. No es como si lo hubiera hecho adrede, furcia.

Zure ladeó la cabeza a la vez que se secaba la herida tras escuchar las palabras del enemigo. ¿Qué era esa palabra que acababa de decir? No la había escuchado nunca. Al igual que "humano", le sonaba exótica, pero más que cercana, como un eco o algo prohibido.

— Mamá, ¿qué significa "furcia"?

A Excadrill le cambió la expresión de la cara y en vez de esperar lo mandado por su entrenadora, dio unos pasos en dirección a Zure. Kangaskhan se colocó delante, estirando los brazos.

— ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —inquirió Excadrill.

— Ni un paso más —le espetó Kangaskhan—. Zure, no le contestes.

— ¿Por qué? Él no quiere luchar contra ti, la mala es la humana.

— Entiendes mi lenguaje —corroboró Excadrill—. ¿Cómo un humano como tú puede hablar el idioma más antiguo de la tierra? Pensaba que ya no quedaban aquellos que pudieran hacerlo. Eres la clase de criatura que necesita Ama —dijo con voz queda.

— Zure... ¿Qué haces? —musitó Amartía, con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

— Es que tu amigo te ha llamado furc... —Kangaskhan le tapó la boca al muchacho pero demasiado tarde como para que Amartía no atara cabos. El chico comprendía el lenguaje de los pokémon, lo que a ella le sonaban a gruñidos o rugidos eran palabras en sus oídos.

— Sabes lo que dicen. No me lo puedo creer... —Amartía estaba temblando de la emoción. Ya nada quedaba de la mujer encantadora que había entrado en la cueva. Fue a aquellas montañas para estudiar unos fósiles que necesitaba su jefe, y había hallado su Santo Grial personal—. Excadrill, acaba con la madre, nos tenemos que llevar al chico cueste lo que cueste.

Kangaskhan echó un ojo al exterior. Era de noche, la lluvia había parado y no había luna. Podía huir en ese instante con el chico, pero estaba segura de que la rubia los seguiría y no sabía si en su poder tendría un pokémon capaz de ver de noche. No podía subestimar a su rival. Odiaba luchar, pero si no había más remedio lo haría. Eso sí, a su manera. 

Excadrill clavó las uñas en el suelo y levantó unos proyectiles de tierra que Kangaskhan paró con la cola. Ésta aprovechó y siguiendo con el movimiento de giro con el que lo había evadido, dio otra pirueta en el aire y, cargando su apéndice con agua, azotó al topo con fuerza.

— ¡Ahora, cuchillada! —gritó Amartía, ya fuera de sí. Necesitaba a ese niño y lo necesitaba ahora.

Tomó en uno de sus brazos a Zure y antes de que Excadrill pudiera atacar, dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. Un montón de piedras cayeron entre Amartía y Excadrill y ellos dos. Avalancha era la técnica más útil que había aprendido en sus años mozos.

Con Zure abrazado contra su pecho, salió corriendo del bosque donde había vivido toda su vida y se alejó por el valle. Durante su viaje, estuvo pensando en qué hacer para proteger a su pequeño, no quería que aquella mujer ni que nadie le pusiera la mano encima.

Después de semanas andando y descansando al amparo de las estrellas, llegó a una conclusión: tenía que separarse de él y dárselo a una familia de humanos. Sólo entre personas estaría lo suficientemente oculto como para que esa loca no lo encontrara.


End file.
